


Endless Spring

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenage Dorks, covert confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a dork for food and Sakurai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Spring

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: rainy day street (06 雨の日の街)

 

 

After school (for Aomine), and practice (for Sakurai), they walked to the nearby shopping district. It had been raining for most of the day keeping the air cold, and Aomine was glad to have his blazer. He wasn't the type to check the weather forecast and leave the house prepared. Sakurai carried a clear plastic umbrella, which he tried to hold over Aomine, too, without poking him in the face. Despite feeling embarrassed about Sakurai holding the umbrella for him, Aomine sometimes ducked in under it close beside him. Close enough that Sakurai's damp sweet-scented hair got in his face, and Sakurai's ears blushed.  
  
Aomine cleared his throat, and asked, "Hey, Ryou, where do you wanna go today?" After doing nothing all afternoon of course he was starving, but he didn't want to go to a family restaurant or other chain. Places like that would be packed with cliques from their own school and others in the area--noisy, irritating, and a hassle.  
  
"Oh, I don't really mind. Whatever is fine with you." Sakurai smiled timidly, walking in hurried little steps compared to Aomine's loping stride. He said he hadn't walked around this district much; he had to follow Aomine, but he'd have followed him anyway. Aomine grunted and rolled his stiff shoulders. Why did he have to decide when all he could think of was where he didn't want to eat?  
  
While they were waiting at a traffic light, Sakurai asked, "Um, have you tried that pancake shop before?"  
  
Aomine perked up from feeling sorry for the state of his empty stomach, and looked where Sakurai pointed out an open-front bakery across the street. It was so tiny it was more like a food stall that had been squashed into the front of the building.  
  
"Nah, don't think I noticed it before, maybe it's new," Aomine said, bemused that he'd missed this previously. There were a few customers waiting near the counter, and a few workers busy behind the glass and griddle. As they walked across the street, the thick tasty aroma of fried goods came wafting out towards them: croquettes, filled savoury pancakes, dumplings.  
  
"Let's get something there," Aomine said, already breaking away from under the umbrella to get up to the counter and check out the selection. Sakurai followed with a little gasp of, "Aomine-san, wait for me," as he was suddenly left behind. Turning back with a grin, Aomine said, "Hurry up, Ryou, I'll treat you."  
  
Despite his usual polite hesitation over accepting when Aomine offered to buy him something, Sakurai picked an item so Aomine wouldn't get annoyed that it took so long to order.  
  
Once they had their filled pancakes, they sat on a bench in the covered pedestrian mall. Though the fried dough was fresh off the griddle, Aomine didn't waste any time waiting for it to cool down, and took awkward bites while burning his tongue. Getting to the beef, cheese and potato filling was too tempting. He was halfway through his jumbo pancake before Sakurai had even started getting much into his portion.  
  
"You don't like it?" Aomine asked, his attention going between the barely eaten pancake, and the way Sakurai kept licking his flushed red lips.  
  
"Eh?" Sakurai looked up, startled. "Sorry! No, no, the spicy filling is quite good. Thank you."  
  
"This isn't as good as your cooking though," Aomine said without thinking about it.  
  
"Wha-? Really? That's, well, I'm happy that Aomine-san thinks so," Sakurai mumbled, his cheeks turning more flushed. Aomine's face grew hot, too, and he bit off a big chunk and swallowed it too quickly. Feeling it burn on the way down, he spluttered and embarrassed himself even more. He chugged some cold soda to cool his mouth, and then he tried to save himself from sounding so mushy by adding, "I'm just saying, home cooking is better, right?" Never mind that he didn't get much home cooking at home.  
  
"Well," Sakurai said, picking at a corner of his pancake, "that's because home cooking is made with love, isn't it?"  
  
Aomine was glad he didn't have his mouth full when Sakurai said that and leaned closer against his side. After a moment of staring at Sakurai's sincere face, Aomine only managed to answer,"Y-yeah."

 

 

 

 


End file.
